


The Sting of Fingernails

by Bornon413



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Homophobia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornon413/pseuds/Bornon413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't expect him to react like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sting of Fingernails

You didn't expect he'd react like that.  
You replay the events in your head  
as your insides twist. 

The look on his face went from a smile  
and slid to a look of  
anger and hurt and confusion. 

Time froze and he looked at you  
and his face twisted into  
something unreconizable like your  
stomach is doing.

Your world is too bright.  
He ripped the glasses from your  
face and ran.  
He ran so fast and slammed  
the door behind him.

He only left you with the feeling of  
being stabbed in the gut and the  
sting of fingernails running across your  
face that are now long gone 

You feel your head spin and your insides  
pull and jerk in all directions as you  
sit in your frozen position and you feel  
your eyes burn and prickle and  
tears are running down your fucking face  
hot like blood from yo ur old cuts you  
feel like youre going to be sick because yo  
u  can't take i t an ymor e  and f i nally time mov  
es forward again a nd you just cov er yo  
ur face i n sha me becaus e yo u a r e a mo  
nster

**Author's Note:**

> So I got rejected today.


End file.
